Finding Love
by Babeonline2
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi were two emotionless people who got their parents worried about them so would two blonde sunshine will be able to light up their life's? SasuXNaru and ItaXDei. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my new story Humpty Dumpty…Just kidding lolz!**

**This my new story, 'Finding love.' This for the first time as SasuNaru and ItaDei also.**

**I will do my best please comment and tell me how it is!**

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was a practical man and always did what was he thought would be best for his family, he made decisions for his both sons and he never been wrong.

But now a days he's been thinking that his decisions might have been wrong, he all his life told his sons to be responsible adults and should secure their futures; by working hard in earning money and his son's have exceed his expectations.

Itachi his eldest son had his stern face but he has Mikoto's hair and eyes, he was a brilliant student and is now the president of many Uchiha corps. Around the world and was so talented that he himself had to do nothing, but he was Itachi's father of course he was concerned about his son's health and personal life more than his Pride or money; whenever he saw Itachi he saw something dying in his eyes, he's guilty that he might have made his son's life miserable expecting too much from him.

Then there was Sasuke who was at the top of Japan's University,he had all of his mother features pale skin , crimson eyes and dark black hair, he knew Sasuke had nothing he wanted to do for himself that's why he selected Business studies, earlier Fugaku would have been proud but now he was very worried, Sasuke didn't had any love life, Mikoto was also concerned because his son's had relationships with both men and women, no that wasn't the problem, as soon as Itachi and Sasuke's work for the profit of the company was done, which shocked both of the parents.

_What's the point of money if you can't be happy yourself?_

Fugaku and Mikoto decided to talk to Sasuke and Itachi about it.

"I don't understand whatever your talking about dad."Itachi said as looked at his Father and Mother who were looking concerned.

"Itachi don't you think it's about time that you stop worrying about work and start a relationship?"Mikoto asked and instantly distaste showed on Itachi's face.

"No mother I do not, if that's all you wanted to talk about then I will leave I have a lot of work waiting for me, to be done."with that Itachi strode up and left the house not answering his father's and mother's calls.

"Mother, Father."Sasuke called and instantly the two were looking at him.

"Sasuke you do understand don't you?"Mikoto said pain ripping her.

"Yes of course."Sasuke smiled gently.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto looked relived,"Really?"Mikoto asked hopefully.

"Of course mother, I will accept any girl that you have chosen for me ."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto felt their hearts sink,"If that's all mother, father; I will take my leave then." Sasuke got up elegantly as he's been taught for the past years of practice and left for the University.

"Mikoto what are we going to do? I can't see my sons turning into senseless monsters, humanoids!"Fugaku yelled and Mikoto sighed.

"I think I can do something about Sasuke."Mikoto answered and Fugaku looked at her hopefully,"Really?"

"Yes, Sasuke is someone who dates people he see's profit in, I just have to find someone who not at all profitable to our company, just a nice good average person and a man."

"Wha-what? But why a male?"Fugaku asked and Mikoto shrugged,"No reason."

_Like hell there's no reason! I know there is one but I don't __really_ wanna know .

[Meanwhile]

Itachi was still in thought as he exit his company and decided to walk to the nearby coffee shop to hopefully get some peace to think about his parents words.

Why the world seemed gray to him so dark and empty? He has family but he doesn't know how to show emotions anymore he couldn't feel anything, love temptation, warmth, hate, regret nothing.

He didn't realize where he was going until he hit something hard and the thing that collided with him (It's a person) started to curse.

"Owww! My butt!"Itachi looked down and saw a blond man who was whining in pain and then the person looked up and smiled.

Itachi eyes widened at the blue innocent eyes smiling up at him.

"Sorry!"The blond said he had his one eye hidden with bangs and his skin was a bit tanned he grinned at Itachi,"Sorry again sir! I was just in a good mood and was happy you see I just got promoted! And I was so happy that I wanted to tell my little brother! His name is Naruto; Oh I am Deidara by the way! Blah Blah…."

Itachi stared at the joker in front of him and he was really ticked off he glared at the blabbering person who immediately shut up.

"Look here you, little waste of space! I don't give a flying fuck that you've been promoted I don't have time to waste to talk to you about you petty little stupid brother."with that Itachi was about to leave when to fingers poked his forehead and Itachi looked at the man with surprise and saw that innocent blue eyes were now dark blue with anger,"I don't know what you problem is but your one miserable person, there is no point in achieving happiness if don't have someone to share it with. "with that Deidara left leave a shocked Itachi behind.

Itachi turned to look at the man's retrieving form with his hand touching his forehead, he felt something stir in him and for the first time in his life Uchiha Itachi was tempted.

[Later that day]

Sasuke was in his brother's company helping his out, the University didn't have anything to teach him, he had mastered everything and now he was helping Itachi with work without telling his dad.

Sasuke sighed, when his life became so easy and aimless? He didn't know. Love he never experienced it and now his parents set up an engagement this evening.

He knew that the girl was going to fall for him in first sight, isn't how it always goes? He wondered who's rich daughter his mother has picked out for him.

He sighed and called his brother as he made his way out of the company.

_Hello?_

"_Aniki? It's me."_

"_**What is outou?"**_

"_I have an engagement meeting this evening; I want you to be there as well, can you make it?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Really? you're not joking are you?"_

"_**Do I sound sarcastic?"**_

"_No. Sorry I didn't think you would really come."_

"_**Hn, just thought that I should join you in your happiness."**_

_[Silence]_

"_Okay…..sure then see you later."_

Sasuke immediately hung up and looked at the phone weirdly, what has Itachi been smoking?

He shook his head and left for home.

[Meanwhile]

Deidara was in a good mood the day he got out of his office, who wouldn't be when they were promoted and then he ran into that walking sculpture of bastardness.

Now he's mood was ruined, he had to get back his lost mood in shape he called the only person he thought loved him.

"_NARU-CHAN!"_

"_**Owww! What the Dei-nii what are you trying to do?"**_

"_Naru-chan I just got promoted!"_

"_**Really? That's great Nii-san! Wait then what are you so whiny about?"**_

"_There is this guy I ran into he was a bastard and ruined my mood."_

"_**I see, maybe I can make it better! I am going for an Omiai."**_

"…_.."_

"_**Okay just hear me out I was going to a store and minding my own business! When this lady ran into me and collapsed! I looked after he until she woke up!"**_

"…_.."_

"_**Then she was like you're a nice person! I want you to marry my son, e.t.c, e.t.c.**_

"…_..!"_

"_**I was about to decline when she started to cry and said she'll die and other things so I am getting married."**_

"…_!?"_

"_**Don't worry it's not permanent the least I can do for the preety lady is to find what's wrong with her son, Nii-san she was so sad; I couldn't help but accept!"**_

"…_."_

"_**Don't worry I will tell you everything when I get home, I swear I'll try to be home early as possible!"**_

*SLAM*

Deidara stared at his mobile phone and then sighed it was going to be a long day without his Naruto at home.

[At the party]

Naruto was nervous he knew that this Uchiha was a very high stung and rich man, his mother-in-law hasn't explained much to him but Naruto knew he was dealing with fire here, mostly he would have stayed away for high class people but the mother of said guy was just so pitiful.

Naruto waited as he sat the chair of the restaurant he was called to, then he saw everyone had started whispering, he looked up and saw that a black haired crimson eyed handsome male was the topic of their conversation, the was looking at him and made his way towards him.

Naruto could feel that the guy wasn't informed that he was a male since he looked clearly surprised and distastefully at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki-san?"Sasuke asked politely and Naruto nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"Naruto asked in return and Sasuke nodded as he sat himself opposite to Naruto.

[Hours later]

The dinner was a disaster all his one sided conversation was ended by the raven occasional rude words some of which Naruto was not familiar with.

Sasuke was pissed at his parents for setting up an engagement with this idiot disaster! How could someone like him with no manner and nonstop conversations on meaningless topics skills? On top of it all Itachi wasn't able to make it; though he was disappointed he was irritated more than anything else

"Sasuke-kun is that you?"

Sasuke looked up and groaned Karin just came to make his night worse well at least Juugo and Suigetsu was also there.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"Karin said as she hugged Sasuke and Naruto looked confused.

'_Does he already have a girlfriend? Then why was I hired?'_

"Sasuke-kun who is this?"Karin said she pointed Naruto out and Naruto smiled at her scratching the back of his head.

"Hi I am Uzmaki Naruto, Sasuke's fiancé!"Naruto said cheerfully which got everyone gaping.

'_That Dobe!'_ Sasuke thought irritated, he knew how Karin was like when she found out about any of his relationships, he was also a bit amused at the simplicity of the fool.

"What a trash like you to be with my Sasuke?"Karin said with anger as she walked to Naruto who was now shocked.

'_That pretty girl just turned into a she-moster!'_ Naruto backed away slowly and Sasuke smirked.

"Suigetsu, Juugo take care of him."Karin ordered.

"Why do we follow your orders?"Suigetsu asked.

"Can't you that it's probably another annoying business date Sasuke-kun has to go through? Just teach a lesson for Sasuke."Karin said and Suigetsu and Juugo moved towards Naruto.

Sasuke was about to tell Karin stop but he's eyes widened when it landed on Naruto.

Naruto was waiting for Juugo and Suigetsu to come closer to him and then everything happened in flash as Naruto knocked out both Suigetsu and Juugo without much effort, he made his way towards Karin and Sasuke who were both shocked.

Naruto took both of Karin's hands and pulled her closer to him his eyes angrily glaring at Karin daring her to pull away.

"I really…hate women who want something without lifting a finger and using other people."Naruto said and didn't notice Sasuke staring at him.

"Sasuke is my fiance, you want him you win against me with your effort otherwise it would be meaningless for you to pursue him with your half hearted feelings."

With that Naruto let go Karin who ran away out of sight he turned to Sasuke who was staring at him suddenly he realized what he has done.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"Sasuke asked staring at him as Naruto avoided his gaze.

"Huh?What are you talking about how can a guy like me with such a nice and fragile body could fight? Maybe they were playing?"Naruto said innocently and Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"What does nice body have to do with fighting?"Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"It doesn't does it?"Naruto laughed shakily.

"Besides you don't have a nice body."Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him then collapsed on the floor,"The wind got chiller huh?"Naruto said all teary.

Sasuke dropped his coat on Naruto and went without a word just a smirk lighting his face,"Naruto Uzmaki huh? Interesting."Sasuke chuckled for the first time in many years.

Naruto stared after Sasuke who left his coat on him,"So? Was that a success?"Naruto asked himself confused.

**Who knows Naru-chan? Well I hope you all like this, if they are enough reviews I would love to continue this! REVIEW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two of 'Finding Love.'**

**This should be another step to something I am not aware of…..but since there are reviews I will continue this!**

* * *

[Next Morning]

Naruto was in daze thinking about what happened last night and if he was successful or not. "Hey Naruto."Deidara said and Naruto looked at him.

"What's the matter? You did your best didn't you? There's nothing more you could do about it so stop doing, what you're not good at."Deidara said as he went back to kitchen to clean the dishes.

Naruto followed him with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"Thinking."Deidara said while placing dishes in the drawer and turning to Naruto with a smirk, "You're not good at it."

Naruto growled before he launched himself and Deidara who turned around causing Naruto to climb on his back, they didn't hear the knocks on the door.

"What did you say?"Naruto yelled before he started tickling Deidara who burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"Deidara said as he was down on the floor, laughing with Naruto on top him straddling his lap, "It's just that you were in thought with such a serious expression!"Deidara said and Naruto stopped, he pinned Deidara's hand and glared him down.

"Aniki, you're so mean!"Naruto yelled and was about to get up when the door burst open.

"Naruto how many times, I have told you-"Naruto and Deidara looked up and saw Kiba and Juhi standing outside the door looking at them; who were….

Out of breath.

On the floor.

Panting and with Deidara t-shirt riding up and his hand on Naruto's back.

[Silence]

There were flashes of pictures getting taken but they, were worried about Kiba who seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Kiba? What's wrong, are you okay man?"Naruto asked getting up and moving towards Kiba who fainted.

Juhi, Naruto and Deidara looked at each other before staring at Kiba's unconscious form.

"Who wants tea?"Deidara asked.

"Me."

"Me too."

[One hour later]

After explain everything to Kiba and having tea Naruto, Juhi and Kiba headed for University while Deidara rushed to his job, he saw there was a blind man who was helped by no one in crossing the road.

Deidara made his way to the man not noticing another figure approaching the said blind person.

Soon the blind man found both his arms been grabbed.

"I'll help you."

"Let me help you."

Both Deidara and the figure turned to each other and gasped, Deidara looked at the man before it was the same person from before, the handsome bastard.

Itachi was also staring but he recovered earlier than Deiara, "Let us help you cross the road."Itachi said and Deidara snapped his head to the blind person who looked grateful.

"Thank you, I though no one would help me, but not I have to people. "he said and then Deidara and Itachi's eyes softened as they helped the man to cross the road.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto was chatting with Juhi and Kiba when suddenly his phone rang; Naruto excused himself when he saw that it was lady Uchiha's phone.

"_Hello?"_Naruto answered.

"_**Hello? Naruto-kun? It's Mikoto. I was wondering if you were free today."**_

"_Yeah…...I am. Why?"_

"_**You see, we are having an engagement party today at the Uchiha mansion."**_

"_Oh…..I see…No- wait, WHAT? Of whom?"_

"_**Yours and Sasuke's of course."**_

"_Wait, you mean he agreed to the marriage?"_

"_**Why yes, he did. He told us to hold the engagement before hand and told us that we should wait for a year so you and he can get to know each other."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yes, it's in the evening at 6p.m, please be punctual."**_

With that she hung up leaving a very confused Naruto on the other line, "well that was…fast."

Naruto sighed."Got to tell Dei-nii."

[Meanwhile]

"I thought you were a mean person."Deidara commented and Itachi didn't even glance at him before answering with an 'Hn'.

"But I guess I was wrong, what's your name?"Deidara asked.

"Itachi."

"I am Deidara Uzamaki."

"I know."

"Eh? Wait how did you know?"

"You told me yourself, yesterday."

"…..Right."

"Hn."

"I work in an advertising department, just been promoted."Deidara said and Itachi was tempted to say 'I know again' but Deidara continued, "What about you?"

Itachi didn't want to tell Deidara that was a multimillionaire; he had a feeling that he didn't want this person to know by his power and money, so answered in an unexpected way.

"I am an ordinary sales man."Itachi said and Deidara looked him and nodded.

"Cool, you know since your nice and all, would you like to work in our company?"Deidara asked and Itachi looked at him surprised.

"As what?" Itachi asked.

"A model."Deidara answered.

"Model?"Itachi asked confused and Deidara nodded,"Yeah for an underwear commercial!"Deidara said cheerfully and Itachi gave him a blank stare.

"Just imagine, you wearing an underwear, you have your 20/60 posters one every traffic signal, you'll be famous."Deidara said nodding to himself.

"…"

Itachi for the first time in his life, was mortified with the idea, would anyone in their normal mind would suggest something like this to a stranger and to HIM no less.

Itachi felt a smile twitching his lips and the revelation shocked him to core, he never smiled before, so how could this person make feel so much as ease when was a stranger to him?

Itachi snapped out of it when he heard a loud ringtone of 'Every time we touch' come from his companions mobile.

He looked at Deidara, amused when he noticed him blushing at the smirk he gave him.

"_Hello." _Deidara answered angrily, not noticing his companion's amusement.

"_**Dei-nii."**_

"_Naruto, you changed my ringtone again?"_

"_**Hehehe…but it was so boring."**_

"_Don't give me that-"_

"_**Come on, I have something Important to tell you, I have to go the an engagement party."**_

"_Oh? Whose?"_

"_**Mine."**_

"…_."_

"_**It's okay, we won't be getting married it's just to see our compatibility, I guess; because we won't get married in a year's time."**_

"_But STILL! Naruto how could you-" _ Deidara yelled but was cut off by Naruto. Deidra was unaware of his companions growing interest in him as he made different expression trying to convince his outou.

"_**Don't worry, it won't we that serious, your worrying unnecessarily, Nii-san; I have to go, I'll call you later."**_

Naruto hung up leaving a worried Deidara behind, "Will he really be okay?"

"What's wrong?"Deidara turned to Itachi who was looking at him blankly and he sighed.

"Nothing, it's just my brother; sorry I have to go back. Here is my card."Deidara said handing him his card which Itachi took.

"Call me, if you are interested in doing the job."Deidara said and was off.

Itachi stared at the card in his hands, feeling weird, he was feeling a weird kind of interest in this person, and a part of his mind told him if he let him this person could cause his life to change.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke was looking himself in the mirror, he wondered if looked presentable; he was wondering why he had agreed to this engagement party, especially since his parents told him that Naruto was an ordinary person.

Amusement.

Sasuke found his to-be-fiance amusing, he thought if could find even a little bit of amusement in his dull and boring life he didn't mind talking drastic steps like this, it's not like he had anything to lose did he?

Nope, none; so he would be engaged to that blonde idiot until he kept him amused, as soon as he found him boring or too clingy, he would get rid of him.

Sasuke solemnly made his way to his window gazing outside in the garden; with a heart which was a hollow one.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke said 'come in' with which the door was opened and Naruto entered.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto made his way towards him, his clothes were ripped and there were lipstick marks on his cheeks and Naruto himself looked quite horrified.

Naruto closed the door behind him as he heard for any sounds.

"Where is he?"

"We saw him, going upstairs."

"He couldn't have gotten far."

Naruto heard their footsteps until there were none, he drooped himself with his back facing the door, he suddenly noticed that someone else was there.

He turned his fear filled eyes up to see it was the Uchiha, a Uchiha who had no interest in him and who he can be safe with.

His fiancé.

Naruto ignored the jump his heart gave at the word and looked at the Uchiha relieved, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What happened to you?"Sasuke asked as he made his way towards Naruto.

"Your family is insane!"Naruto yelled and the Uchiha looked amused.

"How so?"

"How so? I just came here and they were all staring at me, which made me wonder if I was looking weird! Then I just asked them where you were! And if I could see you? Then they all squealed and started kissing me and ripping my clothes off!"Naruto explained pure terror lacing his voice which caused Sasuke to chuckle.

"Don't laugh!"Naruto pouted but that caused Sasuke to chuckle harder.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!"Naruto said flailing his arms like a child and glaring and pouting(Only Naruto could do it) at the Uchiha would was now laughing.

Naruto still didn't understand what was so funny, but then he remembered,"I don't have anything to wear now!"Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"This was the best, shirt I had."Naruto said now in a sad voice and Sasuke found it adorable.

Adorable?

No he found it childish, Sasuke nodding to himself went to his closet to pull out one of his suit,"Here."Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him his blue eyes lighting up when he saw Sasuke holding out a black stripped suit.

"Can I really wear it?"Naruto asked and Sasuke didn't answer, he just gave it to him and pointed to the other room.

"Change in there."

After 20 minutes of Sasuke waiting pissed off and a pissed off Naruto struggling, Naruto finally came out and Sasuke had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing.

The suit was probably too big of our little Naruto was looking like a mouse under a handkerchief, the way Naruto glared at Sasuke, daring him laugh wasn't helping Naruto to look any manlier.

Finally Sasuke went up to Naruto and pulled off his coat and pulled out his shirt from where it had been tugged in.

"It's too big for you, just wait I'll give you my belt to keep those pants up, just don't wear a coat, you look like a mouse."Sasuke commented smirking at the fuming mouse.

"You bastard!"

And for a small moment of time, Sasuke's heart wasn't hollow anymore

* * *

**Okay may be booring but, I'll speed up in next, please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so very much for reviewing; this is the only story of which I have an idea as to how to end this.**

**It would be very shitty if my brain took side tracks from my main objective.**

**Pray, hope that you will love this story in reading as much as I love writing it! KYaaaa! _**

**Okay on with the new chapter of 'Finding love'. **

**DID I mention? Okay here goes, **

**Naruto,Kiba,Juhi(I m very less in this story)-21**

**Sasuke,Karin,Sakura,Sai-22**

**Itachi-27**

**Deidara-26**

* * *

After some couple fight, Naruto and Sasuke made their way down, and Naruto was scared; he wasn't a wuss or anything but what could he do in his own engagement party against him soon to be relatives?

Nothing! He couldn't punch then and he know they were all nice, crazy but nice.

Sasuke on the other hand could see Naruto's inner battle and saw that there were some guests who were squealing at them.

Wait….

Was that his mother with SasuNaru band on her forehead? Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel an oncoming headache.

He felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Naruto who was looking more scared, Sasuke turned to see it was his old sensei Orochimaru who made Naruto uncomfortable, Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder to pull him closer.

All the females in the hall squealed which caused Naruto and Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Don't tell me you scared dobe."Sasuke said and smirked when he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"It's not my fault that your family and friends are staring at me, teme! They are making me uncomfortable."Naruto mumbled and Sasuke couldn't blame him, he was an ordinary person after all.

"Sasuke." someone called and Sasuke turned to look, that it was Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji."Sasuke greeted and both were in a conversation, everything that both Sasuke and Neji said seemed gibberish to Naruto until Neji laid his eyes on him, eyes arrogant.

"You have one elegant lady here."Neji said and Sasuke twitched, while Naruto was still confused.

"Elegant caddy?"he said looking at Sasuke with confused eyes who chuckled and Neji was certainly surprised.

"Sasuke what kind of fiancé have your parents chosen? I can't believe it he isn't at your or my caliber."Neji commented mockingly and immediately his collar was grabbed and Neji's widened eyes looked at Naruto's narrowed one.

"Of your caliber? Come meet me outside just you and me and we'll see who has more calibers."Naruto's eyes were burned with fire; this person had no right to insult him! He was not Sasuke! Not his anything to say anything about him.

"Dobe."Sasuke said calmly.

"Ha?"Naruto turned his glare to Sasuke and his eyes widened as he came to understand what he was doing. AGAIN.

"Erm…"Naruto let go of Neji's collar and stared at his feet in guilt, Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto tried to mumble out excuses.

"One day I am going to find out how you learned to fight."Sasuke commented and Naruto gulped.

"Outou."a silky voice said and Sasuke turned to see his brother standing there holding a bouquet of white roses looking quite elegant.

"Aniki, your late."Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto by arm, "This is Naruto."Sasuke said and Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at the person.

That person resembles him, blue eyes blonde hair almost same complexion Itachi made his way towards Naruto staring at him and Naruto stared right back.

'_He looks like Sasuke, almost too alike'._ Naruto thought in awe.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes were covered, Itachi looked behind Naruto to see Sasuke's arm covering Naruto's eyes and other pulling Naruto's waist, Sasuke was staring blankly at his aniki but Itachi could read him well.

"I am sorry, he just reminded me of someone."Itachi said as he handed Sasuke the flowers who Sasuke took it after removing his arm from Naruto waist.

A very faint smile lightened Sasuke's face, "Thanks aniki."

Itachi smirked.

"Your welcome little brother."

[Later that night.]

"Sasuke is this really necessary?"Naruto asked pouting and Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

"Why?"

"Dobe you're my fiancé I have to do this."

"Bu-But."

"Dobe, I am just dropping you home, were not having our first time so stop talking like that."Sasuke said irritated and Naruto pouted.

"Don't try that on me it will never work, we to act like this because it's already with the family that you and are fiancés.

'_Wait, now that I think about it, Mikoto-san said pretend right? So why such a large scale party?'_ Naruto was thinking deep when.

"RAMEN!"Naruto yelled and was flying out of the window when Sasuke pulled him back inside.

"Oww, teme! What the hell!"Naruto glared and Sasuke glared right back.

"What do you mean? Dobe you were about to jump out of a moving car!"Sasuke yelled and Naruto chuckled.

"Ehehehe."

"Don't ehehehe, me dobe! Be stupid and I'll smack you."Sasuke said in a final tone and Naruto cowered.

"Yes."

"Erm, Uchihas-san we are here."Both Naruto and Sasuke looked out side the window and Naruto saw Deidara pacing out his house looking worried, Naruto went out of the car and hugged Deidara who jumped at the sudden contact.

"NIiiii-sannnnnnnnnnnn"Naruto said not letting go.

WHAM!

"Owww, what was that for?"Naruto asked pouting as Deidara glared at him,"Why didn't you call?"

"You didn't called either!"

Naruto and Deidara broke in a verbal fight and Sasuke made his way to them, his only relative from Naruto's side was also a moron like Naruto.

Great.

Seeing someone approaching Deidara turned and saw a replicating image of Itachi,"Oh, nii-san this is Sasuke Uchiha my fiancé."Naruto happily declared and Sasuke's heart gave a jump at his statement.

Was his cholesterol level high? He should see a doctor tomorrow.

'_Uchiha?_ 'Deidara thought. _'Aren't Uchiha's filthy rich, no then mustn't be related to Itachi, he is an ordinary sales man.'_ Deidara thought smiling.

"Nice to meet you."Deidara said taking out his hand which Sasuke shook.

"Like wise."

"Okay, would you like to come in for tea?"Deidara asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer but, I have some business later on, maybe next time."Sasuke said Deidara nodded and went inside.

"Come on Naruto." and Naruto was about to follow when his arm was grabbed,"What?"Naruto asked Sasuke and Sasuke stared at him before sighing.

"Not yet dobe, we haven't kissed yet."Sasuke said and Naruto sputtered.

"Wh-What?Why?"Naruto asked and Sasuke pulled him closer,"My mom said we should, she made me promise by crying, and saying things like how insensitive I am to her feeling and she will die unhappy."Sasuke said and Naruto wondered.

'_IS that how lady Uchiha persuades everyone?'_

"Just close your eyes just touching of lips nothing else."Sasuke said with almost no emotion accept impatience, he had kissed many before just for show this was nothing to him, but it was for Naruto.

Before Naruto could protest he kissed him full on lips, no tough nothing.

But still but felt electricity shooting through them which was so surprising to both of them that they pulled away immediately shocked.

"Well then goodnight."Sasuke said totally composing himself and went into the car and went away leaving Naruto pondering, while toughing his lips.

'_Wow.'_

Naruto and Sasuke both didn't notice Sasuke's mother near the tree taking pictures, she juped up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ye-yes?"she asked as he meet two pairs of eyes, one green and other brown.

"Who are you?"Kiba asked and Mikoto chuckled.

"Oh….I could ask you the same thing." she said Juhi answered this time, "We are the friends with the blonde whose picture you were taking."Juhi said and Mikoto nodded.

"I am the mother of the other person."Mikoto said."Can you not tell Naruto-kun about this?"

"Of course we have to tell th-"Kiba was cut off by Juhi, "Give the copies of the pics you took."Juhi said and Kiba looked at her disbelievingly.

"I was only able to take one because they pulled away quickly, turn on your Bluetooth."Mikoto said and Juhi nodded while Kiba fainted again.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke stared out his window, his fingers on his lips, he closed his eyes as he swept his tounge on his lips tasting Naruto there.

[Next day]

Deidara had an appointment with Itachi who told him to meet at the "Konoha Park" and Deidara agreed.

Itachi on the other hand regretted setting up the meeting, as he pulled an all-nighter after Sasuke's engagement, and had a very bad headache which disabled him to sleep and now he was tired with an headache.

Itachi made his way to the park and saw Deidara was already sitting there waiting for him, he made his way towards him and sat on the bench startling Deidara.

"Oh you're here!"Deidara said cheerfully and started chatting off and explain the advertisement business.

Itachi heard him and instead of irritation or anger he felt himself getting calmer, he unconsciously drifted to sleep.

Deidara jumped as he felt pressure on his shoder and turned to see Itachi leaning on him and could help as his body jumped and Itachi's head dropped from his shoulder to his lap.

Deidara blushed at the peaceful looking Uchiha, and decied this wasn't too bad, the guy looked kind off tired before so he was feling kind of guilty asking him to come.

[hour later]

Itachi woke up and found himself preety energized, although he didn't want to get up from his postion he looked up see Deidaraa who was reading a document.

Sudden moment caused Deidara to look at Itachi, he smiled,"Good morning Itachi!"Deidara said his lips automatically pulling into a big smile.

'_This wasn't a bad way to wake up everyday.'_was Itachi's thought before his lips turned from the first time in years splitted into a smile as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Good Morning."

Deidara suddenly stood up causing Itachi to fall down, interrupting the moment,"What's wrong?"Itachi asked while grunting and Deidara looked at him.

"I'm late for my meeting, sorry I have to go!"Without hearing a reply from Itachi; Deidara was off with the speed of light causing Itachi to chuckle as he remembered the look on Deidara's face.

"I guess I do have my charms left after all, Hn... thought he was immune."Itachi said to himself as stared off at the sky, smirking all the while.

[Meanwhile]

After setting a considerable distance between himself and Itachi, Deidara could finally calm his racing heart.

Suddenly an image of Itachi's face flashed infront of him and he bushed yet again.

'_Oh God, what's happening to me?'_

* * *

_**You don't know?**_

_**You really don't know?**_

_**Well I do and hope the readers as well, I know the chapters aren't that exciting for you guys BUT I did my best! ToT**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh…okay 'Finding Love' I sometimes wonder if people read this author's little side notes or not.**

**Well I didn't but now I do, but mine is just meaningless chat's.**

**Okay, chapter 4 of 'Finding Love.'**

* * *

[Next day]

"Nii-chan."

Deidara stirred when he heard Naruto's voice, he opened his eyes and saw Naruto leaning over him looking concerned.

"Naru?" Deidara murmured and Naruto frowned, "What are you doing up so early?"He asked and Naruto looked at the clock, Deidara followed his gaze and jumped.

"It's 11:00 am!" Deidara said and groaned as his head ached, he was feeling hot but he had to get up, Naruto pushed him back down on the bed.

"It's alright Nii-san."Naruto said and Deidara looked at him questioningly, "I have already told them you can't come in today, cos you're not feeling well."Naruto answered and Deidara frowned.

"What?"

"You're sick Nii-san, 38 degree."Naruto answered as he sat beside him and Deidara eyes widened no wonder he felt hot! He looked at Naruto who was putting porridge in a smaller bowl and he turned to Deidara.

"Eat nii-san, you're sick because you over worked again! I've been only out for a few hours and you do this to yourself."Naruto said glaring as Deidara made a face, before reluctantly taking the porridge from Naruto.

"I can't help it."Deidara answered, "I've got to do something while you are away or I feel lonely." He murmured before he took a bite.

Naruto had a strong urge to hug his nii-san for being so cute, but he didn't, he would wait; when his nii-san will be better he will hug him with all his might as much as he wants! Nobody can stop him!

Naruto was thinking while pouting cutely and Deidara had a feeling Naruto was thinking unnecessary things again, he sighed and continued with the porridge.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke coughed a few time, he felt heavy for some reason, maybe because he pulled a all nighter again?

Sasuke stared at his phone, wondering if he should call the dobe or not, they were a couple and he had magically gotten reservation, he wondered who made them at the Blue Flower hotel?

His phone rang.

"Uchiha-san." he heard his secretary speaking, "the reservation you made, I wanted to remind you they are for 1:00 pm sharp." she said and Sasuke glared hard at the phone, which would have melted under the heated glare.

He finally sighed and decided to give the dobe a call.

[Back to Naruto]

Naruto was washing dishes, after his brother had finally ate he went to sleep again, he placed some cooling pad on his head, and knew Deidara was almost back to normal temperature.

Suddenly his phone rang, Naruto washed his hands and dried them before he went to his phone and saw the caller Id.

"The Bastard."Naruto mumbled he didn't forget that Sasuke took his first kiss like it was nothing.

He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hn."**_

"_Wow teme, you can use it on phone too?" _Naruto asked sounding incredulous.

"_**Stop asking stupid questions, are you free today?"**_

"_What? What for?"_

"_**I made reservations at Blue flower hotel."**_

"_Without asking me out first?"_

"_**You're my fiance. Of course you're not allowed to refuse."**_

"_Well, I do refuse."_

"_**Why? Is it about last night?"**_

"_No teme, my brother is sick so I am taking care of him I can't come."_

"_**I see."**_ Sasuke answered but he was disappointed, he was what? Looking forward to…..meet Naruto? NO! NEVER!

Sasuke would never admit it, but it was the truth, he was excited? Maybe even happy looking forward to meet Naruto, the only amusement in his life.

The only colorful thing in his dark, boring and meaningless life.

"_Sasuke"_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_That mean your free right? Good! Go to the nearby shop and grab me some heating packs and ramen!"_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_You heard me, and bring it to my house, Nii-san should be alright but I won't take the chance, so…..um so have dinner with us here."_

"_**Are you ordering me?"**_

"_Of course! As you're my fiance your not allowed to refuse."_Naruto said repeating Sasuke's own word, Sasuke smirked he knew Naruto was blushing on the other line, the dobe was just too cu-

NO!

"_**Fine dobe."**_

With that Sasuke hung up and Naruto was left staring at the receiver, was this alright? He wasn't quite ready to face Sasuke yet, but when he told Sasuke he couldn't meet him, his heart felt painful when he heard Sasuke's voice.

Naruto smiled, he liked Sasuke, sure he was a bastard but he knew he was a good person, maybe he wouldn't mind being engaged to Sasuke.

A little longer.

His heart lept and he held the phone close to him to calm himself down.

'_Careful Naruto, your leaning on the wrong side. You might regret it.'_

[Meanwhile]

Itachi sat on his office table he just needed to finish a few more files before he could come to a decision.

He was going to ask Deidara to be his boyfriend.

Itachi cringed at the word but still, he wanted to date Deidara, he felt quite amused with the blond, like he was an entertainment package.

He would date him, possibly (Definitely) Deidara would say 'yes' to him and he will date him until he felt like it.

Itachi stood up and made his way towards the glass window staring down at the busy streets, everything felt so small to him, little, insignificant.

He was bound to have some fun right?

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke stood outside Naruto's house looking quite awkward with his suit and department bags in his hands.

The neighbor's were giving him weird looks but he ignored them, he rang the bell and after a few minutes the door was opened.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a very annoyed Naruto glared at him, dressed in brown shots, sleeveless t-shirt and a green apron tied around him, Naruto was also were a hair band which were revealing his angelic face, he looked like.

A angry housewife.

Sasuke couldn't explain it but that was exactly what kind of aura Naruto was radiating.

"You're late!"His wife, erm Naruto shouted and took the bags from him, he just silently made his way inside the house, he saw Naruto peaking inside his bag and a happy smile covered Naruto's lips.

"Thanks Sasuke, you go on sit, you must be tired, what do you want tea or coffee?"Naruto asked as he went inside the kitchen.

The wifely aura.

"Coffee."Sasuke called and Naruto answered with an 'okay'.

Sasuke rubbed his temple, he was feeling tired why? He was a healthy person so why was he so tired? Suddenly he saw Naruto coming out of the kitchen with a cup.

Suddenly Naruto became concerned and Sasuke's pulse quickened as Naruto made his way towards him worriedly, "Sasuke?"Naruto asked and Sasuke just hummed staring at Naruto with big eyes.

Naruto for his part found Sasuke like a kitten staring up at him, curiously, with big eyes and Sasuke was red in the face.

Sasuke saw Naruto's face coming closer, until there forehead bumped, he stared at Naruto as Naruto stared to speak.

"Awww man! Not you too! You got a cold too!"Naruto cursed as he panicked and Sasuke stared at him bemused, as Naruto ran from here to there like a manic.

"Okay lie down."Naruto said placing pillows and helping Sasuke to lie back on the sofa, "Now ice packs."Naruto said to himself and came with those and placed it on Sasuke's forehead.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, sleep for a while okay? I will check up on Nii-san, and then after sometime I'll fed you, so you can take medicine and if you dared to move! I swear Uchiha Sasuke I will murder you!"Naruto said glaring at Sasuke who nodded.

Naruto humped and went upstairs he went to check up on Deidara, and meanwhile Sasuke felt cozy and warm.

He smiled faintly and went into slumber knowing Naruto was nearby, he was glad Naruto wasn't a fan boy or fan girl of his because he would have been raped in sleep, if he was.

[After an Hour]

Sasuke woke up and found Naruto sleeping besides him, he looked so peaceful and angelic like that, his long lashes on his tanned checks, so innocent, not knowing anything about the cruel or dark world he lived in.

Maybe it was because he had a fever, he leaned towards Naruto and placed his lips gently on Naruto's, he wasn't rushing it to end like all his other kisses or make out sessions he had. No, it was slow and unhurried.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at Naruto's defenseless from, who was he kidding? There was no doubt that he felt something for Naruto, he couldn't stop, if Naruto would let him he might kiss Naruto every day, shamelessly.

He leaned back down to place his lips more firmly on Naruto when.

"Oh, Sasuke your awake, Naruto ju- erm, what are you doing?"Sasuke stared at Deidara who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"The dobe was drooling."Sasuke said lamely and Deidara stared at him.

They kept staring at each other long and hard before,

"Okay."Deidara said dismissing and making his way towards the kitchen and Sasuke still stared at him retreating from.

'_Is it possible to be that….dumb?' _Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

**Not much ItaDei but it will be in the next chapter! So review! And look forward to the next chapter.**

**The chapter's aren't too boring right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Chapter, 5 of 'Finding Love'.**

**Sometimes I can express well what I am trying to convey by writing, but should be alright! Practice will lead me somewhere….probably.**

* * *

[Next day]

Deidara was all well and happily made his way towards his office, "Good Morning!"Deidara called cheerfully and Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to be in high spirits."Sasori commented and Deidara smiled and Sasori frowned as several flowers popped from Deidara due to his smile.

"But then, when are you not in high spirits?"Sasori said and Deidara chuckled, "By the way Dei, there is someone waiting for you, the guy is talking to boss right now. He was calling you earlier."Deidara frowned and went to towards the cabin he knocked and opened when he heard a come in from the cabin.

"Hey boss, you want-"Deidara's jaw almost dropped as he stared at Itachi who smirked at him.

"Oh, good Deidara you're here, this is Itachi erm….Hyuuga, he would be working under your care, I was told that you are aquatinted with Itachi-san already."Pein said and Deidara nodded still in shock.

"Okay wait outside, I'll send Uchiha –san, in a bit."Pein said and Deidara nodded, with one final glance at Itachi he stepped out, when Deidara was out, Itachi turned to Pein and smirked.

"You know Itachi, you're a good friend of mine and your over qualified for this job, but still you take on this job and also hide the fact your and Uchiha from everyone?"Pein asked and Itachi shrugged.

"What does it matter? If you'll excuse me, I have to do some courting."Itachi said and stepped out and Pein laid back with a sigh.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…what you don't know is Deidara hates liars the most, I pray that he would never find about this, if he does, I can guarantee he will never see you face again."Pein mumbled to himself.

[Meanwhile]

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"Deidara asked as he looked at Itachi's indifferent face, "Aren't you a sales man?"

"I have quit, it was troublesome."Itachi said and smirked as Deidara pouted at him.

"Fine, but entertainment business is no joke! I will be harsh you know? Everyone here respects me!"Deidara puffed his chest out and Itachi chuckled.

"Of course."

"Come, I'll introduce to my team!"Deidara said opening the cabin and Itachi following behind him and instantly Itachi frowned.

Every member in Deidara's care were quite, good looking, Deidara mentioned Itachi to sit on one of the many seat before he gave his introduction.

"Hello guys! This is Itachi Hyuuga, he'll be working with us from now on and Itachi…this is my team, that's Sasori "Deidara said and Sasori raised his hand.

"Obito."

"Yo!"

"Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you."

"And Konan."

"Hey."

Both Itachi and Deidara frowned as Konan batted her eyelashes for Itachi.

"OKAY! Let's start, we have to think of good slogan for Hebi drinks."Deidara said and rest nodded and while Itachi smirked.

'_Outou's company's project.' _Itachi thought and Deidara smiled at him.

Instantly Itachi's heart thumped, he was surely going to ask Deidara to go out with him, and if he did refuse, he would disappear from his life as Itachi, Just Itachi.

"Okay we need slogans, any ideas?"Dedara asked and got nods.

" Hebi - Because you're worth it!"Sasori said and got nods of approval as Itachi chuckled.

" Hebi - Challenge everything."Kakashi said.

"Hebi - Connecting people."Obito said.

" Hebi - I'm lovin' it!"Konan said.

" Team Hebi - Touching is good."Sasori said.

" Hebi - Dare for More."Kakashi said.

" ...Are you guys making fun of me?"

" Nope."

" Anyway. All those are taken!"

"Damn!"

"How about we ask the producer itself?"Itachi asked and everyone turned to him, "As the producer he should have his own idea's for his drink right?"Itachi said and Deidara glomped him.

"Oh! Itachi you're so cool!"Deidara said and Itachi just hugged him back he could feel Sasori's glare and glared back hugging Deidara harder.

"Let's go with that, before trying anything else."Deidara said still hugging Itachi and everyone nodded.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily, he frowned as he saw unfamiliar surroundings, and then shoot up from the sofa, he was a Naruto's house.

He stood up and followed the delicious aroma coming from the Kitchen, he followed it and saw Naruto in Kitchen cooking. Quietly he crept behind him and closed in until his mouth was on Naruto's right ear.

"What are you doing?"Sasuke asked as he looked at what Naruto was cooking resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder as he peered down.

Naruto jumped and blushed at Sasuke's voice, he looked and saw Sasuke looking at his pancakes, curiously like a child, "Pancakes, sit on the chair Sasuke, I'll give you some, since you haven't eaten since yesterday."Naruto said Sasuke nodded before he sat himself on one of the Kitchen tables.

"Have you ever eaten pancakes before?"Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Really? I thought so that rich Japanese traditional homes didn't eat pancakes but it's still unbelievable."Naruto said to himself chuckling and Sasuke gave a dry laugh.

"I am happy to provide you amusement."Sasuke said and Naruto laughed.

"You know if you weren't such a bastard, you'd be quite cute, as you were when you were sleeping peacefully."Naruto chuckled and brought the plate of pancakes towards Sasuke who glared at him before smirking.

"Watching me sleep Naruto?"Sasuke asked as he pulled at Naruto's hand which had place pancakes in front of him, "I didn't know you were a pervert."Sasuke said smirking as Naruto sputtered.

"I 'm not! Besides you're the pervert! You kissed me before you asshole!"Naruto yelled and struggled in Sasuke's grip and got out.

"Tsk! I have kissed many people before, It wasn't a big deal, your just being too sensitive about it."Sasuke said and Naruto winced.

'_So it wasn't Sasuke's first , what was I expecting?'_

"Kiss should be done with someone you love."Naruto said in a low voice and Sasuke's heart thumped at the sad voice, but he was an Uchiha and handled the situation the way he had always did.

"It's not that special, your just too naive."Sasuke said slowly but with no emotion in his voice, and Naruto felt his eyes sting.

'_That's what he thought of out kiss? Nothing special? Am I the only one who thought it was special?'_

"Naruto!"Naruto turned and saw Juhi standing there? How had she opened the door? Oh right! She had the spare key Nii-chan gave her.

Naruto took a deep breath and went towards Juhi, he grabbed her both shoulders and kissed her on lips in front of Sasuke. The kiss was short and was over with Juhi in daze as she lost her first kiss to Naruto and there goes Naruto's second one.

Juhi fainted with a happy smile and Naruto carried her to the sofa, Naruto sighed who thought she would faint?

As Naruto placed her down Naruto was arm was grabbed painfully and he was turned to face an enraged Uchiha.

"What the fuck, do you think your doing?"Sasuke said glaring so hard any normal person would have run, caring for his life, but Naruto wasn't a normal person.

He stared back at Sasuke as he tried to remove his hand from his arm, but Sasuke's hand tightened it's grip bruising Naruto's skin who winced.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act! Why did you kissed her?"

"What's the problem? Haven't you as well?"Naruto taunted back and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto wouldn't admit it but it was scary.

"People I kissed was before my relationship with you. What you did is called cheating."Sasuke said and Naruto pulled his arm finally as Sasuke's griped loosened at the tears in Naruto's eyes.

"What the hell does it matter to you? It's just a kiss! It wasn't anything special, My first kiss with you wasn't special, so why second should matter at all?"Naruto yelled and Sasuke just stared at him wide eyed, Naruto's face had pain written on it, what Sasuke had said hurt him.

"I am just trying to make kisses not a special thing, if it would become special with you then I would be in trouble, and then only one hurt in this relationship, so please don't mind me."Naruto said and went past Sasuke and went upstairs.

Sasuke stood there shocked before he cursed and cursed himself, why couldn't he say what he wanted to say? Why did he treat his kiss with Naruto like all the other ones?

There was no doubt that kiss was special and magical so what drove him to say that it wasn't? Just the touch of those lips send him wanting more of it so why?

Sasuke sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands, things were just fine almost perfect a while ago and one behaviors of his from his past self caused Naruto so much pain, what will happen if found out about the girls he had slept with?

Sasuke winced as Naruto hurt face flashed in his mind, would Naruto forgive him, would he be hurt by his past fooling around? There weren't many girls four or five.

Sasuke felt his heart sink, for the first time in his life he regretted his past life style, if he had known that someone like Naruto would show up in his life maybe things would be different then.

* * *

**Okay, done…..wow this chapter was…erm…..why don't you guys tell me how it was? review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter 6 of 'Finding Love' well what can I say?**

**It's been a long time and I am on a sever writer's block! A sever one but not for this story.**

* * *

Naruto sat his in his room, he had cried a bit which to him was very shameful but he couldn't help it. Sasuke had knocked on the door few times but didn't say anything so Naruto didn't either. He assumed Sasuke had gone home when he heard the door close and his car leave.

Now he had to think logically about this situation…what Sasuke said proves Sasuke didn't liked him like he liked Sasuke. Naruto sighed sadly he was so happy when he found out he liked Sasuke and now he couldn't explain his grief.

"I can't force my feelings on him. "he mumbled to himself and let his head rest on the pillow on his bed, Sasuke wasn't at fault. This engagement was forced on both of them, Sasuke wasn't at fault, he just clearly showed his feelings for him right now.

Should he ask Mikoto-san to cancel the engagement?

"Naruto!"Naruto perked up at his Nii-chan's voice, he wiped his tears and in a hoarse voice called out.

"I-I am in t-the ro-room Niii!"Naruto said and there was total silence and Deidara hurried towards his room.

"Naru, are you crying? What's wrong?"Deidara asked carefully as he stepped inside, the bed creaked when Deidara sat on it besides Naruto who was now sitting straight.

"I like Sasuke."Naruto said and Deidara's eyes widened before they turned gentle.

"Then…you're his fiancé, don't you think that's fortunate?"

"He doesn't likes me...he was with many girls before, that bothers me. Everything related to him bothers me, I feel like some over emotional high school girl."Naruto said and Deidara listened quietly,"Sasuke is a nice person, but he's might be dangerous for my heart."

"What are you thinking of doing about this then?"

"I'll ask the engagement to be broken, I can't no, I mean...I mean I am still not so far in this, may be I can still distance myself from him."Naruto said, but it seemed like he was convincing himself more.

"You're running away, I didn't think you out of all people will do that Naruto."Deidara said and Naruto winced at the disappointment in Deidara's voice.

"Deidara?"a voice called and Deidar sprung up,"Oh I forgot I brought someone here."

"What?"

"Naruto, he's the guy I like I want you to meet him, he asked me to go out with him, I was sooooo Happy!"Deidara said and Naruto chuckled.

'_At least something good is happening in Nii-chan's life.'_

"Okay Nii, you go down I will wash up and change and come down to meet him."Naruto said Deidara nodded.

[Meanwhile]

"Sasuke-kun?"Sasuke turned and saw it was Sakura who was entering his cabin, again.

"Sakura how many times have I told you not to come my cabin without permission?"Sasuke asked and Sakura looked confused.

"Only this time."Sakura said and Sasuke looked at her annoyed,"Then don't come in from now on."he said and Sakura looked dejected.

"But why? Why Sasuke-kun? Isn't it my turn to be with you today?"Sakura said and Sasuke growled.

"I have a fiancé now, you came to the engagement didn't you? I have told Karin and Ino too. Why are you so persistent? I don't have interest in anyone accept him."Sasuke said and Sakura was shocked and then her fist clenched.

"Get out."

"Bu-"

"I told you to get out!"Sasuke said glaring and Sakura hurriedly made her way out side, he heart clenching, before she could be with be Sasuke even she had to share him, but now. Sasuke didn't want to be with anyone.

Her emerald eyes blazed, she was going to get rid of this nuisance Naruto.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto stared at the person sitting on the sofa shocked and saw those eyes were also looking at him surprised,"Itachi-san?"

"Naruto-kun?"Itachi called and was glad that Deidara was in the Kitchen.

"Itachi-san, your Nii-chan's boyfriend?"Naruto asked and Itachi nodded standing up.

"Why?"

"Naruto-kun, I haven't told Deidara that I am an Uchiha, please I would like if you'd keep it a secret."

"Why would I lie from my own brother Itachi-san?"Naruto asked folding his arms and Itachi looked at him.

"I lied because I didn't want him to like me for my wealth, I really like him, won't you believe me?"Itachi asked and Narutp stared at him, in his eyes.

He could tell Itachi was serious but, was this really okay? Deidara hated to be lied to.

"Fine Itachi-san, but do it at your own risk."Naruto said and Itachi frowned confused by Naruto's statement.

"Ah...by the way I have a message for Mikoto-san."Naruto said and Itachi knew it was bad news.

[Meanwhile]

Deidara happily made tea for himself, Itachi and Naruto. He was very happy when thought about how Itachi told him he liked him.

[Flash back]

_Deidara was with Itachi in the garden eating lunch, when Itachi suddenly spoke._

"_I like you."_

_Deidara coughed on his food and looked at Itachi in surprised who looked seriously at him._

"_eh?"_

"_I want you to go out with me."Itachi said and Deidara turned, he couldn't look at Itachi's serious eyes, he looked down and appeared to be thinking._

"_If you want me to."Deidara said blushingly and Itachi's eyes widened, "Why not?"Deidara said smiling at Itachi and Itachi looked very surprised._

"_But there are conditions!"Deidara said and Itachi looked at him confused._

"_No sex, until our 15__th__ date!"Deidara said and Itachi's eyes widened before he chuckled._

"_Okay."_

"_And we can't get married, until I am rich!"Deidara said and Itachi froze._

"_What?"_

"_You see my father had three ambassador cars in 1980's, but my uncle tricked him and took all the three cars," Deidara said sniffing and Itachi gave him the handkerchief,"Then I decided that I will get three ambassador cars and be richer than my uncle for revenge!"Deidara announced and Itachi holding in his laughter._

"_Three? Can't there be one less?"Itachi asked and Deidara glared at him._

"_No...No way! If you can't then find someone else!"Deidarsaid pouting and Itachi sighed._

"_I can wait."_

"_Don't worry Itachi, even when I get rich I'll still like you as much as I do now."Deidara said and blushed when he realized what he had said._

_He looked at Itachi and saw for the first time Itachi was smiling at him._

[End of Flash back]

Deidara sighed, he was a bit sad that things were not so smooth for his outou but he can't interfere, Naruto liked to solve his problems on his own.

[Uchiha Mansion]

"Sasuke, what happened?"Sasuke was surprised when his mother came, crying to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just received Itachi's call, he said he met Naruto-chan and said that Naruto-chan wants to cancel the engagement!"Mikoto said and Sasuke felt his heart sink.

'_Oh..God please no.'_

* * *

_**Wah...WAh! never thought! review?**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter of…..'Finding Love,' this year has been mournful for me but I am doing my best…I hope you all had fun holidays and yessssssss! I passed my exams.**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?"Naruto asked eyeing his brothers room where all the clothes were lying on the floor and his brother who looked anxious.

"Naruto! It's my first date with Itachi, I don't know what to wear! I am so nervous, even my hands are shaking!"to prove his point, Deidara showed his hands and indeed they were shaking.

"Just wear something that's easy to come off!"Naruto teased and went outside laughingly avoiding the cushion that was meant to hit his face.

"Naruto!"a blushing Deidara yelled after him and Naruto just shook his head.

[Meanwhile]

"Kisame."Itachi called and Kisame turned to him from observing the documents and explain them, with a frown on his face.

"What it is it?"Kisame asked and Itachi gave him a key.

"What is this?"

"A apartment key."

"You know Itachi I like you and all but that feeling is not-"

"It's not for you,"Itachi commented glaring, "It's for Deidara, I wanted to give him when I would tell him the truth about myself but,"

"But…?"Kisame echoed.

"I like meeting him like this, so can you somehow-"

"Don't worry, "Kisame said smirking, it was first time Itachi has relied on him for personal favours,"It'll be done, don't worry."Kisame said flashing his sharp teeth's in a smile and then his jaw dropped at Itachi's next words.

"Thank you, Oh yeah another thing."Itachi said and Kisame snapped out of his disbelieve to look at him, questionly.

"Send Sasuke in will you?"

* * *

Naruto looked at his phone when it vibrated 11th time since yesterday and placed on silent, Sasuke was a business man, was he not? So what's with all these phone calls? Can't he get the simple idea that Naruto didn't want to talk to him.

How did he knew it was Sasuke? Well he just knew it, he looked at his phone again, this time it was a text message.

'**Can I come over to talk to you? Please call me.'**

Naruto sighed and deleted the message," Nii-chan!"he called and Deidara called from the Kitchen.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I am going to the university, call me on Juhi's phone if you need me, I am leaving mine here."Naruto said and Deidara came out of the Kitchen frowning, "Why is your phone not working?"

"No, I just want to take unnecessary calls."Naruto said and went to Deidara and kissed him on the cheek and went towards the door, "I'm off!"he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Take care."Deidara frowned, will it be alright if he didn't do something? This is the very first time Deidara had seen Naruto look so gloomy not to mention moody.

[Meanwhile]

Sasuke glared up at his secretary and other employs with her, "I'm sorry sir it was my oversight!" Nato one of his worker said and Kurumi looked nervous.

"Straighten out the report immediately, "Sasuke said calmly, "I expect no further mistakes in the future and be prepared, to apologies to our clients profoundly."Sasuke said with a tone of authority but the secretary spoke up.

"But sir, with so many clients it's impossible to make no mistake-"

"No excuses!"Sasuke directed a vicious glared at the people standing in front of them and outside the cabin Kisame trembled in fear.

Sasuke is becoming more like how Itachi was before; he entered gulping catching everyone's attention.

"Sasuke, Itachi want to speak to you."Kisame spoke looking from the two and the woman to Sasuke," and you still have two more meetings scheduled, should I cancel it?" and Sasuke sighing got up, "No, I'll take care of them. "And started walking towards the gate passing Kisame and as soon as the door was closed all four of them sighed in relief.

"That was scary."Nato said and Kurumi agreed, "I know, the boss has always been scary, but now a days it seems to be hard to even breathe around him."

Kisame chuckled, "With this soon all the primary section will end up with asthma attacks!"He commented and found the whole situation amusing despite his own discomfort around Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked inside and saw Itachi smiling inside the room by himself, has he gone retarded? Nah! His brother was a freak long before, but these days he seem to wear this love sick grin which made Sasuke sick…..Sick and envious of his own brother.

"Sasuke."Itachi called and Sasuke looked up and entered and closed the door behind him, he walked to Itachi's desk and sat in the chair opposite to him, looking tired and frustrated.

Itachi winced at the look on his little brother, who was now causing of the misery of the whole primary staff," What are you doing?"

"I am," Sasuke answered whike looking at Itachi unfazed,"Tying up loose ends."

"Be that as it may, as a large company was dealing with many organizations," Itachi started and Sasuke made a face at him, "Instead trying to make everyone follow your pace, you should slow down a bit Sasuke, Even if things get a bit late, it will reduce friction within the company, all my employees might end up dead."Itachi said sternly and Sasuke looked uninterested and got up from the seat.

"Understood. "He said and Itachi was about to say something when he saw Sasuke looking at him with hollow eyes, "I'll continue at my pace, and will not drag my subordinates into it."Sasuke answered and Itachi sighed.

"Do as you wish."

Sasuke went outside and flipped open his phone, he still didn't get a reply from Naruto, should he go to his house? Or university, Naruto wasn't picking up…..His mother was getting worried and had cried for hours because of Naruto's decision to not marry Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, he was feeling a stinging head ache, he sighed and went back to his cabin, he had to keep himself bust or he'll go crazy thinking about Naruto.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto's mouth dropped open when he saw Lady Uchiha standing outside his university, her eyes was bloodshot red, and Naruto felt a pain of guilt, she was crying because of him? Oh great! You just great Naruto! Making a beautiful lady cry like that!

As soon as Mikoto spotted Naruto she smiled and ran towards him,"Naruto-kun,"Naruto felt his heart sink she looked so much like child looking at him pleadingly.

"Please can I talk to you?"

[Later]

Sasuke woke up, he was surprised, he fell asleep from exhaustion? That has never happened before, he got up and loosened up his tie and opened a can of beer, he took a sip from it and flipped his phone open again and sighed when he still saw there was no message from Naruto.

"I knew it would be wishful thinking to think he might call me."he whispered to himself, he got up from the sofa and went to towards the room attached to it, he opened the door and his jaw dropped open at the sight.

Naruto was laying on the bed and turned around to look when the door opened, he tilted his head to side when he saw Sasuke staring at him with a look of disbelieve.

"Wh-what?"Sasuke stammered and Naruto got a sitting position he was wearing a loose shit and jenes he looked at Sasuke and smirked,"I thought you would be lonely, without me."He teased but Naruto was shocked when Sasuke threw himself on him hugging him tight breaking his back, Naruto was sprawled on the bed with Sasuke still on top of him hugging him,"You have no idea."Sasuke whispered and Naruto was surprised,he only meant to tease him a little but.

"Sasuke, yo-you are hu-hurting me."Naruto said pulling at Sasuke'shirt trying to get him off, but Sasuke was strong, he gripped Naruto's hand and pushed until he buried in mattress.

"I won't let you go."Sasuke whispered and for the first time in his life Naruto felt scared upon seeing the look on Sasuke's face full of what? Naruto didn't know.

"Sasuke?"

"You are mine."Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's harshly and Naruto stiffened, he squirmed but Sasuke's knees and hands kept him in place, every time he tried to speak, Sasuke's tongue would enter his mouth, licking and sucking on mouth like a hungry beast.

"Ah…Sasuk- wait, Sasu-!"Naruto moaned his chest heaving up and down from the lack of air,"um..nhhh!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand slipped inside his shirt caresing his navel and then to pinch his nipples, _'So soft.' _Sasuke thought as he kept kissing him, ignoring Naruto's protest, Sasuke groaned and Naruto pulled all his strength to push him but it was only enough to separate them.

"What the hell! Is this how you apologize?if keep that up I'll leave you!"Naruto threatened but Naruto paled and knew that was not the right thing he should have said.

Sasuke glared at him,"Try it, I'll break your legs and make you unable to walk away from me again."Sasuke said with malice and Naruto let out and awkward chuckle to try and ease Sasuke, Naruto gulped, Mikoto-san was not lying.

[Flashback]

_Naruto and Mikoto went to the near by park and sat on the bench, Naruto could see that Miokoto-san was upset, Naruto looked guilty, he didn't meant to hurt her._

"_I am sorry if I hurt you."Naruto started first and Mikoto looked surprised, she shook her head, "I know Sasuke must have done something stupid."She said and Naruto chuckled._

"_No, he didn't I like Sasuke, but Sasuke doesn't seem to feel the same way, so I got upset…..it was purely selfish of me."Naruto said and looked at Mikoto who was staring at him totally surprised._

"_What do you mean he doesn't feel the same? Of course he does!"Mikotot yelled and Naruto looked surprised at the outburst,"Naruto-kun since then it's been three days and Sasuke hasn't slept a wink, he keeps blowing up at his staff and has long stopped all those meaningless relationship he had for companies benefit."Mikoto said and Naruto remained silent._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke may have had these relationship in the past but,he had never loved anyone of them,I know he likes you, so please…..talk to him because, right now you're the one who can control him the most."_

[End of flashback]

"Sasuke."Naruto whispered and touched Sasuke's face, and Sasuke seem to lean into his hand, "Release me okay?"Sasuke seemed reluctant but nodded in the end and got off slowly seeming to snap out of his temporary madness.

"Look-"Naruto sat up but then gasped when Sasuke laid his head on his lap," breathing Naruto in, touching him making sure he was real.

"Sasuke?"

"I will love you."

"Huh?"

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's stomach and his arms went around his waist,"I won't look at anyone else but you, I will give you anything you desire, Naruto….so please be mine and never leave me."Sasuke whispered and Naruto remained quite.

"Don't ever leave me."Sasuke said and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke shoulder and kept doing that till Sasuke feel asleep in his arms, he kissed on top of Sasuke's head and then placed his cheek on his head.

_'**Naruto-kun,my sons has never ever loved anyone, but if both Sasuke and Itachi have same genes as Fugaku then, he could be the most dangerous person to be in love with.'**_

Naruto bit his lips, that parting stamen was quite chilling for Naruto, he just hoped this thing with Sasuke and him would work out, not to mention his brother and Itachi-san.

'_Love Is troublesome.'_

* * *

**The longest chapter yet! I poured my heart into it you hear?**

**Reviews…..and please don't kill me…..I'm cute.!o_#**

**Ah...yes, I will update stories slowly but I don't know if anyone noticed I have deleted, Housekeeper and His scars...so if you didn't know then please...I am informing you and don't wait for an update, cause there ain't going to be one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter 8 of 'Finding Love' I am happy, that many people liked this story, but it's coming to an end soon, not more than 3 or 4 chapters my first SasuNarut with ItaDei project. Hope for your more support! ^_^_**

**My exams will be starting soon, so wont be updating till june…. So this be the last story I update.**

* * *

Itachi looked at the stall on the street with fascination, he started at Deidara as he bought hot dog from the stand, he had often seen the cart in movies and when he was looking outside his car, but he had never eaten from one before. They had arrived in Deidara's ambassador car he had just bought, he seem ecstatic.

As Deidara handed one to him Itachi felt obliged to pay for it.

[Meanwhile]

Kisame and Pein watched the scene from sidelines, "Wow, never thought Itachi would be willing to try something so unlike him."Pein commented whistling while Kisame cursed, "SHIT!"

"Wh- what's wrong with you?"Pein asked startled as Kisame dialed a number looking troubled, "I forgot to asked Itachi to take some cash with him! All he had right now are platinum and black cards! Since he never shops with cash!"KIsame explained and Pein chuckled.

[Meanwhile]

"Itachi, what are you doing?"Deidara asked as Itachi tried to reach for his pocket, "Paying for this."Itachi answered as it was the most natural thing for him.

"Ah, I already paid don't worry about it."Deidara said and Itachi's eyes widened "But I should be the one to pay."

"Why?"

"Because…." Why indeed? All his dates have been girls till now, he has always paid for them, but he couldn't let Deidara pay could he ? That was just wrong to make him pay he is supposed to be spoiling him!

Deidara watched Itachi battling and struggling for an answer, he kept eating and then commented, "Eat it before it gets cold. "he scolded and Itachi nodded, "Of course."

[Meanwhile]

Kisame sighed in relief and hung up before connecting the call, looks like the blond paid and he smiled, that boy seem to be a good influence on the high and mighty Uchiha.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto looked around nervous, he was dressed in a suit and decided to pay a visit to the Uchiha at his company he was working at, he had a talk with again and she had told him if he didn't show himself in front of Sasuke's employees. Sasuke will be approached romantically many times.

The company employee knew that Sasuke was engaged but they didn't take it as the Uchiha been taken, though because of that Sasuke has been approached more often then before, which made Sasuke irritated beyond anything.

And who was it, on which it ended up falling all on? Him! The guy would ask to spend more time with him since the last case of Naruto suggesting the breakup, he was even more demanding not paying any heed to Naruto's own life or wishes.

He liked Sasuke but he had also wanted to spend more time with his Nii-chan, his friends, studying and working part-time, he wasn't as intelligent or workaholic like Sasuke.

Naruto made his way to the reception, he saw the receptionist was chatting with many girls around her and he hair were tied in two buns and she was wearing a tight black skirt and equally tight white shirt, her dressing wasn't odd but Naruto found it a bit too seductive to wear at work.

Shaking his head out of ridiculous thoughts he made his way towards the girl who turned to him with a smile, "Hello, my name is Ten Ten, How may I help you?"She asked and Naruto smiled back she seemed friendly.

"I here to meet Sasuke."Naruto thought that he maybe should have informed Sasuke before and kept it as a surprise, he now thought that maybe the girl wouldn't let him meet him from the look on her face, so he added, "I am his fiance Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl seem to freeze for a second before she smiled and returned, "I'm sorry I can't allow you to meet him, there are many people who come and claim to be his boyfriend, girlfriend and fiancé, but I can't send everyone up to him, even he has his personal time restricted."She commented and watched with smiling eyes that the boy in front of her stiffened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right now you see, a girl saying that she was his girlfriend went up, I can't possibly disturb them."Ten Ten said and Naruto frowned, _'That hurts, Sa-sasuke, i-is he sti-still se-seing someone? But, then he lied to me? Should I go back home? **YEAH RIGHT!**'_

Naruto placed a hand on heart to calm it down, he took a few deep breaths, and opened his phone and showed some pictures of their engagement he had of them and showed it to girl, and said, "I'm his fiancé and I have the right to see him, I only believe what I see, so you better take up to Sasuke right now."Naruto glared and the girl mutely nodded.

[Later-With Itachi and Deidara]

"Look! Itachi this the house I won in the competition! Isn't it wonderful!"Deidara said and Itachi looked the bubbly blond running around the house and said with a chuckle, "Yes, it is wonderful." He couldn't explain how wonderful he felt being near him.

Deidara smiled and went to hug him full force,"I really like you, you know?"

Itachi's smile fell, he pulled Deidara away, he had to go to abroad for another engagement he had with a girl, all he had to do was go out with her for a few weeks and get a good relationship with her and her father the owner of the company,.

He felt guilty doing it, but this was part of his work; but that doesn't mean he has to tell Deidara, "Deidara, there is something I need to tell you."Itachi said and Deidara looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"Deidara asked concerned and Itachi looked guilty for a moment before composing himself, _'I am not cheating on him.'_

"I have to go to my parent's home for a bit, my mother is sick."He lied and Deidara looked more concerned, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, but I have to sell our family's only land for her operation, so need to go there for a month."Itachi said, he had been good at lying since he was a kid.

"I see."Deidara looked down, he felt a bit sad; of course Itachi wouldn't take him to meet his family but he still wised he could go and help Itachi.

Looking at the sad expression on Deidara's face Itachi turned to mush, "Hey, what's wrong?"Itachi asked wrapping one arm around Itachi's waist and other cupping his cheek, "Nothing, I just get a bad feeling about this."

Itachi's heart thumped and he bent down on kiss Deidara and Deidara placed his hand on Itachi's and closed his eyes as Itachi deepened his kiss devouring his mouth passionately.

'_Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_

[Meanwhile]

"How many times did I have to tell you Sakura? I am not interested in anyone, but Naruto!"Sasuke yelled and Sakura looked at him pleadingly, "Sasuke, why? Why so suddenly? For that nobody no less!"Sakura screeched and Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"You would've given up if it we're not him? A girl? More richer then you? Would you have given up on me then?"Sasuke demanded and Sakura fell silent, no even it wasn't him, she couldn't approve of anyone other than herself to be with Sasuke.

Sakura got a text, she looked at her phone it was from that girl Ten Ten, **'That Naruto Uzumaki is here, we're heading up to Uchiha-san's room right now.'**

Sakura's lips twitched, she looked at Sasuke with a pleading look, "Sasuke, will you at least give me a good bye kiss?"She asked and Sasuke frowned at her, "Why would I do something like that?"Sasuke asked with obvious distaste and Sakura pleaded.

"Just one kiss, it's all I ask, I will give up on you after that, and will even tell others to do the same."Sakura begged and Sasuke hesitantly made his way towards her, Sakura's eyes sparkled.

'_It's just a kiss.'_

With that thought Sasuke bent down slowly.

'**What the hell does it matter to you? It's just a kiss! It wasn't anything special, My first kiss with you wasn't special, so why second should matter at all?"**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, _'NO he couldn't do this! Kisses were special.'_

Sakura saw Sasuke's hesitation, it seemed Sasuke wasn't going to kiss her, frustrated she pulled Sasuke's collar and brought her lips on his.

The door slammed open and Sasuke tore his lips away from Sakura and both Sakura and Sasuke turned to see a very pale Naruto standing, his eyes widened with shock.

'_Oh God, Please no.'_

[Later with ItaDei]

Itachi made his way to Deidara's house in a taxi, he felt irritated because Deidara had called him from the airport saying that he wanted to see him, of course Deidara didn't know that Itachi was at the airport and Itachi felt his anger melting slowly, he just couldn't stay mad at him.

He saw Deidara outside in his night clothes waiting for him, "Please, drop me here."Itachi said and dropped some bill on the drivers palm, "Keep the change."

Itachi ran towards Deidara who looked happy to see him, "Why did you call me so late at night?"Itachi asked and Deidara smiled and then pulled out a heavy bundle as placed it on Itachi's hand.

"What is this?"Itachi asked but he could guess what was inside, it was money and a lot of it.

"There's some money here, for your mothers operation."Deidara said smilingly and Itachi's eyes widened, "Ho-how?"

"I sold the car."Deidara answered, before he could finish his face showing no regret at all.

"But why? "Itachi couldn't understand, "Why, you brought it with so much heart."Itachi didn't know, he just couldn't understand what was the point of it.

"You said you we're about to sell your family's land right? Don't do it, it's your family's inheritance right?"Deidara asked before looking up at the sky, "Car, I can buy it again!"He laughed and Itachi felt his heart break.

It was all for him, everything for him for his lie, Itachi felt hurt painfully in his heart, he longed to tell Deidara everything, but now an equally powerful amount of fear crawled up his spine.

Would Deidara forgive him if he did?

"Take care of your mother, sorry to call at this time of night."Deidara said and Itachi could only nod numbly, he turned and went towards the taxi waiting for him.

"Itachi!"Deidara called and Itachi turned to him and his eyes widened at the loneliness on Deidara's face, "Come back to me soon, kay?"

[Later]

Itachi already had boarded the airplane, all his senses screaming him insensitive he was, how he should have run back into Deidara's arms and shouldn't let him go.

Itachi looked outside the window, he had decided as soon as he get back from this damned business trip he would tell Deidara everything, after if Deidara would hate him, kick him, yell at him; he would beg him until he had forgiven him and hug him until he would be assured.

_**What Itachi didn't realize was that he might not get a chance to do such.**_

* * *

**OH! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I poured my heart into it you hear?**

**Review!**


End file.
